The Forgotten Labyrinth
The Forgotten Labyrinth is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty fourth in the series. It was scheduled to start on April 15, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on April 20, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Sixth Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * Now there's a chance to acquire an Animated UR Card as a Guild ranking Reward, new Tickets introduced: 1%, 2% and 3% Animated UR Tickets. * New Event UR Rutee, Legend's Heiress is available before the start of the Event in the Ascension Saga Cars Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Fairy Magician Jedd (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Ingrained) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Dark Rule) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Solo Rout) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Lineage) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Proof) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Sky Above) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (End Goal) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Recourse) Rutee, Legend's Heiress (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Seminal) Rutee, Sovereign Reformed (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story "Preposterous! I shall not comply!" Engset struck the table, her brow furrowed in anger. So intense was her indignation that you immediately apologized. "Spare the thoughtless proposals and you would have no need for apologies! How could you focus on such a trifling matter when there are greater troubles at hand?! I presumed you had more sense than this!" "P-please compose yourself, Milady..." After Engset subjected her desk to a few more blows, Elimval finally calmed her down to some degree, her reddened hand a clear indicator of her outrage. "And was it not your self-sworn obligation to prevent Silmaria from being abducted?" You had never seen her emotional side, and it was far more fearsome than her quiet anger. As you fumbled for a reply, Yvette timidly interjected. "W-wouldn't that be all the more reason why we should go save her?" "If that is your choice, do not anticipate the least assistance from me," she declared, pointing to the door of her room. You were unsure if she was commanding you to vacate her office, or her dominion. You made for her office the moment you had returned to the castle, not even sparing the time to change out of your battle-worn outfit, to plead for her aid in rescuing Silmaria. You did not criticize her instruction to abandon her, for you were aware it was not a decision she made lightly. An open siege upon the royal capital would have been incredibly perilous, and would expose her as a traitor should she assist in any way. As precious as Silmaria was, she claimed her abduction did not outweigh the fate of the Mother Ark as a whole. However, you felt the need to uphold the promise to protect her, for she had saved your life. Honor dictated you do everything possible for her sake. "Those circumstances are merely your own," said Engset, bluntly refuting your argument. "I must not risk everything I have accomplished thus far so I may undo your error." "How could you be so cold?" "If I am able to save two souls for the loss of one, I shall weather as much slander as I must." "What if I were abducted instead of Silmaria? Would you still say the same thing?" This elicited a surprised utterance from Engset, reminding you of the unique bond they shared. "...Yes, I believe so." She remained firm in her decision. Though you had not truly expected one who was willing to forsake her younger brother to be moved by your own plight, you grew despondent. "Engset... I hate you!" Elimval fled from the room, leaving the perturbed Engset with a pallid complexion. It appeared she was deeply affected by her maidservant's childlike reaction. "...You should leave as well." She spoke in a sullen voice. Realizing nothing else would sway her, you quietly obeyed. ... It was believed that the Empire most likely imprisoned people for interrogative purposes or for use as bargaining chips against rebel factions. "Both sound plausible, but you also gotta remember that slimeball talked about her like she was a lost shoe or something." Yvette spat out "slimeball" with a particularly guttural emphasis. Indeed, there was a thorough unpleasantness in how Almvist had spoken of Silmaria that could not be attributed to unfamiliarity with Elvarran linguistics. "It's like every syllable from his mouth was chosen just to get us worked up." You, Yvette, and Gallegos had gathered in your room, seated around the table or, in the cheeky fairy's case, on it. The woebegone Elimval had decided to take refuge in your bed, head buried in a pillow. She was no longer crying, yet she was no less devastated, judging from her motionless state. "I don't know the particulars, but it don't seem to me like they'd up and execute her right away." "True; it's not like they'd get anything out of it. But they definitely could turn her into a composite..." "Y-yer kiddin'! Then we better get movin'! I'll save her myself if I gotta!" Unexpectedly, the dwarf stood up straight, face red with fervency. "Don't. You'll just end up getting killed yourself," admonished Yvette. "G-guess yer right..." admitted Gallegos as he returned to his seat. Yet you agreed that time was precious. Agitation swelled within you with each passing second, and you let out a frustrated sigh. "I know you're worried, but there's no way we can even get within eyes of the royal cpital without Engset's help. And if Warren shows up... well, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think the third time will be the charm." Now it was your turn to give a surprised utterance. It was somehow overlooked that without a plan, you would not accomplish anything. Rather, you had not considered an alternative to acquiring Engset's help. And even if she were willing, there was no guarantee you would successfully rescue Silmaria from the tightly patrolled capital. The situation was far from hopeless, yet with the lack of favorable options, it proved to be nonetheless desperate. "Hey, Elimval. Stop wallowing in remorse and help us think of something." "I'm not wallowing..." "You big liar. We can all tell how much you care for Engset, and vice versa. In fact, I bet she's crying her eyes out because there's no one to serve tea." "R-really?!" Elimval lifted her head to look at Yvette, revealing her tear-stained face. "W-well, she might not have been crying, exactly..." "...I know Engset better than anyone. She's a wonderful, kind person and a very hard worker. Still, she's kind of sensitive, so I probably hurt her feelings..." "Oh, that's all just your imagination." "But do you see my long ears? I'm Baseborn..." Elimval began to recount what had happened when she first met Engset. Her parents had been arrested by the Empire for treason, and Engset was the only one to show her kindness. She had yet to become duchess then, and, though she held the same surprising intellect, she had a cheerful nature that contrasted with her current formality. It seemed that was her true character. "Engset watched out for me when no one else would, so I'm positive she wants to save Silmaria just as much as we do!" "Going by what you said, I could see that." As Engset held responsibility for the well-being of the masses, it would be endangered if she prioritized a handful of individuals instead. That was the weight that accompanied a ruler's authority. Despite that, you believed exceptions should be made. "I still think we're going to have a hard time getting her cooperation." "No, we won't! I know she understands!" "But it's not right to make her put innocent lives at risk. Don't you agree?" You nodded in response to Yvette. There was no need to sacrifice anyone more than necessary in the attempt to save Silmaria. "I'm goin' with ya! I can't just sit on my duff while she's in danger! I'm through with bein' a coward!" Gallegos stood up once again. "You promise you won't just hold us back?" "You can cut me loose whenever ya want!" The eyes of the dwarf burned with an unusual resolution, and his posture exuded confidence. It appeared whatever trial Engset had put him through was enough to grant him a substantial supply of courage. Perhaps he would now be a boon to have in your party. "Let's see about getting a map to the capital, if nothing else. Hopefully, Engset would be okay with that much." There was no time like the present for action. Every delay meant that much more time Silmaria was in the unsavory clutches of the Empire. You, Yvette, and Gallegos left for Engset's office to explain your terms. After knocking on the door, you entered to find her seated at her desk, carefully reading through a stack of papers. "...Please speak your mind." Appearing slightly unsettled as she looked up from her work, you first expressed your appreciation for her aid thus far before elucidating what had transpired at the laboratory. She nodded at intervals during your speech, and once you finished, there was a long silence before she opened her mouth again. "...I must beg your forgiveness for my earlier behavior. Upon further reflection, it was I who requested your investigation of the laboratory, and, as such, I myself share a portion of the blame for Silmaria's capture. Additionally, the information you gathered regarding the composites is invaluable, and for that I am greatly in your debt." Engset bowed deeply, catching you off-guard as you hastily bowed in turn, again apologizing for not considering her difficult position. "However, I implore you to be mindful that mere disposition and ideals are not always sufficient, particularly regarding the paths we have chosen." She gradually stood up and gave a warm, motherly smile. "Yet your unwavering devotion is praiseworthy. I can feel you have influenced many lives for the better, including my own." Engset's stony personality had been removed, unveiling her true self. ... "This is the start of a series of unused aqueducts that leads from Roshbahn to the capital." Engset explained your surroundings as she held a torch aloft. From the flickering firelight, you could see her regal mask had returned. "However, I have heard that in the years since its abandonment, many fugitives and other assorted ruffians have taken residence within. Depraved of the daylight and proper living conditions, they transformed into creatures closely resembling the undead." The tunnel continued deeper underground, the darkness and the gloom intensifying with each step. "Excuse me..." Carrying several large bags, Elimval called out to Engset. From her determined expression, she was silently declaring her intention to replace her mistress and free her from the duty of leading you to the capital. "Milady, I'm sorry I said I hated you... I don't hate you. Why, if anything, I love you..." "It's quite all right, Elimval. Please think no more of it." "You're too kind..." Engset managed an awkward embrace around Elimval's baggage and whispered "Good luck." "Man, dark places like this give me the creeps..." Yvette stuck close to your back as she expressed her discomfort. Gallegos bravely took the lead, and Elimval walked behind you, glancing back every few steps. Each sound returned unnervingly louder than before within the cramped corridors, causing you to fear you may lose heart before emerging from the other side. "Stay brave!" The sudden shout from behind caused you to jump in fright, regardless of its positive message. "Everything rests on your shoulders! You must expose these injustices not only to me, but to everyone upon the Mother Ark, and guide us to a new life where we can enjoy happiness without sacrifices!" Engset's voice was somehow more uplifting than usual. "Never forget: I believe in you! Farewell and godspeed!" The movement of the flame showed she was waving the torch as a sign of encouragement. That, along with her uncharacteristic words, was considerably unanticipated. Yet Elimval appeared less amazed as she said, "That's my Engset, all right," in a knowing tone. It appeared she also shared a portion of Elimval's ability to bring cheer in dire situations. You took took her encouragement to heart and resumed your progress through the aqueduct, quickening your pace to close your distance from the torch-bearing Gallegos, deeper into the pitch-black hollow. Epilogue After several days within the dark canals, the morale of your party had fallen drastically. Nary a word was spoken, and even the slightest sounds evoked immediate caution. Yet, despite the grim conditions, progress was steady. The monster attacks were not so incessant as to prevent proper rest once you and Gallegos grew accustomed to the routine, and few posed a genuine threat. All remained within the glow of the torch as you continued ever onwards, praying your limited supplies would hold out. "I wanna take a bath..." "I would like to as well..." "I could go for a hearty meal meself..." Yvette, Elimval, and Gallegos attempted to start a meager conversation by sharing their grievances without reminding them of the dire situation, yet the realization that they were reluctant to carry it only further depressed them. "Let's take one together, Yvette. We could wash each other's backs." "That'd be way too much work for me. Besides, we're not going to have time for that once we get to the capital." "So long as we can spare time to eat. They say never to fight on an empty stomach, don'cha know." "Why don't we try eating some of the beasts in here? You never know -- they might even be tasty." "Are you feeling yourself, Yvette?" Perhaps that was the surest sign the fairy was weakening, as even Gallegos was showing concern for her. "Oh, look at the mushrooms over there. See if they're edible." "...A-are you truly feeling yourself?" "How about those rats? Don't they look plump and juicy?" "I think your friend needs a rest..." The dwarf somberly warned you of her condition, yet unlike him, you realized she was merely speaking in jest. It was possible that he was the one weakening, rather than Yvette. However, should you not find the exit shortly, you would have to seriously consider Yvette's ideas. In fact, the mushrooms and rats were appearing more appetizing by the moment... "E-everyone, look!" Elimval's bright voice illuminated the gloom, her face a conglomeration of delight, relief, and accomplishment. Staring far off into the distance, you also made out the distant yet unmistakable glow of light. "...Did we make it? Is that the way out? You better not be kiddin' me..." "P-please wait for me, Yvette..." Yvette, her voice trembling with anticipation, fluttered ahead with Elimval close behind. "Hold yer horses, you two. It's still dangerous 'round here." It was as if everyone were as starved for light as they were for food. You followed after the rest, but you had hardly taken a step when you were overcome with apprehension. You could not recall what had warned you, yet you quickly leapt at Gallegos, bowling him out of harm's way as you assumed a defensive stance. "Wauurgh! What's the deal?" Though the stunned dwarf protested, you had managed to save him from a surprise attack. The assaulter crept from the shadows, hefting a crude long sword, and what appeared to be his underlings soon had the two of you surrounded. "Is that him?!" Gallegos' brief question was all you needed to realize you were now facing the King of the old aqueducts. Despite his skill and speed with his sword, he possessed the savage appearance of a wild beast. It appeared he had forgotten all sense of civility, leaving only his fighting capabilities. The murky air was tense to the point of snapping, for you knew he and his cohorts would close in the moment you moved a muscle. "Hero! Gallegos!" "Get outta here! There's more comin'!" Yvette and Elimval were spared by their impetuosity, yet more creatures seemed to materialize out of the darkness by the moment. You warned them to stay back as you and Gallegos stood back-to-back, staring down your foes as you frantically devised an escape method. The situation was far from hopeless, for they kept their distance, but it was imperative you act soon before they realized they held the advantage. And, to make matters worse... "H-hey, get back, creeps! I mean it!" "Can't we just have a nice chat over tea? Hahaha..." The other two appeared to be in danger as well. As your mind raced, you suddenly felt your body become weightless. "Watch after the girls for me, will ya?" In the next moment, you found yourself flying through the air, arcing over the circle of monsters. Craning your neck, you could only catch a glimpse of the dwarf's bold stance and look of determination. Though you were somewhat dazed by the rough landing, you soon rose back to your feet to fend off the creatures threatening Yvette and Elimval. After felling the beasts with a few strokes of your sword, the two gave a relieved yet confused look. "How did you get here?" In response to Yvette's question, you turned around and shouted Gallegos' name. In that one action, you conveyed the fact that Gallegos had thrown you outside of the ring of enemies, meaning that he intended to sacrifice himself for your sake. That he had made such a decision all on his own greatly upset you. "Sorry! Guess I was just tryin' to show off!" You could only imagine what his expression was as he replied, as nothing but his voice could be discerned from the teeming throng. "But I'm tellin' ya to leave these blackguards to me! Silmaria still needs yer help!" "Don't be stupid, Gallegos!" Yvette was also upset, for both you and the fairy would not have been able to come so far if you had abandoned your allies in every drastic situation. "Just indulge me, would ya? I don't want to die as a coward!" You attempted to break into the crowd as he continued his monologue. "Ever since I was but a wee lad, I've wanted to be brave in the face of danger. I never cared about bein' Baseborn or what have you. I wanted to fight for those who couldn't, just like you. That's why I need ya to let me be!" Gallegos' voice wavered, yet it was clear all the same. Though you could not make out his form, you could still sense his fighting spirit. Perhaps you had mistaken his intent. Perhaps he had always wanted to be dependable and helpful. Perhaps he was truly upset with himself for always being treated as mere baggage. Regardless, it was obvious he was not a coward, for a true coward would never strive to overcome his cowardice out of self-loathing. You made Gallegos swear to live through the ordeal, and in return, you promised to meet again someday. "It's a deal!" Upon hearing confirmation, you took Yvette and Elimval and dashed for the exit. Even as the sound of the melee raged, you could not bring yourself to look back, as you believed that would be doubting his skill. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Forgotten Labyrinth Category:Mother Ark